Die KaffeeRomanze
by iesca
Summary: Harry steckt mitten in seiner Scheidung von Ginny, als er zufällig am Bahnhof von Kings Cross auf Draco Malfoy trifft. Einem verrückten Einfall folgend, läd er ihn zum gemeinsamen Kaffee trinken ein.
1. Teil I

**Die Kaffee-Romanze Teil I**

Harry hatte sich gerade auf dem Bahnsteig von Lily verabschiedet, die dieses Jahr zum allerersten Mal nach Hogwarts fuhr. James und Albus waren schon längstens davon gestürmt, um ihre Freunde zu begrüssen und auch Ginny hatte sie nur kurz zum Bahnhof begleitet und sich noch vor der Sperre verabschiedet, damit sie ihm nicht länger als nötig begegnen musste. Der Antrag auf Scheidung war es wenige Monate her und von ihnen beiden konnte man noch nicht sagen, dass sämtliche Wunden bereits verheilt waren. Natürlich hatten sie sich auseinander gelebt und am Schluss kaum mehr das Nötigste miteinander gesprochen. Aber Harry wusste genau, dass er sich nie von alleine hätte scheiden lassen, wenn da nicht Lily gewesen wäre, die zunehmend unglücklicher wurde und sichtbar unter den Problemen ihrer Eltern litt. Und dann war da noch der Brief von Albus zu Weihnachten gewesen. Der Brief, in dem er ihm geschrieben hatte, dass er die Ferien lieber in Hogwarts verbringen würde, als in den Eisschrank, den er als sein Zuhause bezeichnen musste, Weihnachten zu feiern und auf glückliche Familie zu machen.

Das lange Gespräch mit Ginny, das darauf gefolgt war, hatte man kaum als angenehm bezeichnen können. Sie hatte Harry vorgeworfen, dass er zu sehr in seinem Beruf als Auror aufgehen würde, während sie selber schauen musste, dass sie ihre Karriere als Quidditschspielerin und die Kinder irgendwie unter einen Hut brachte. Vorwürfe, die nicht unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Auch der Weg zum Therapeuten hatte nicht mehr geholfen, hatte sich Harry dann doch eingestehen müssen, weniger in Ginny, als in seine Version einer perfekten Familie verliebt gewesen zu sein. Die Trennung sowie der Antrag zur Scheidung waren nur noch eine Formalität gewesen.

Harry seufzte leise, als er sich zum Gehen wandte. Den Kindern zuliebe traf er sich noch regelmässig mit Ginny, versuchte, sich mit ihr zu arrangieren. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er das Sorgerecht für seine Kinder aufgegeben, selbst wenn das hiess, dass er es mit Ginny teilen musste. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese seltsame Spannung, die Verlegenheit und die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe, die immer noch in der Luft hingen, irgendwann verschwinden würden.

Kurz bevor er durch die Sperre trat, sah er ihn. Draco Malfoy lehnte an einer Säule und starrte auf das Gleis, wo vor wenigen Minuten noch der Hogwartsexpress gestanden hatte. Von Albus, aber vor allem aus der Zeitung, hatte Harry von dem spektakulären Scheidungsprozess von Draco Malfoy und Astoria Malfoy geborene und jetzt wieder Greengrass gelesen. Wenn ein Scheidungsprozess als schmutzig hatte bezeichnet werden können, dann war es dieser sicher gewesen. Die Illustrierten hatten wochenlang über nichts anderes berichtet. Malfoys Todesservergangenheit war ebenso wieder aufgerollt worden, wie seltsame verschwommene Fotos, die den Verdacht aufkommen liessen, dass er schwul sein könnte und Astoria mit einem Mann betrogen hatte. Das Ende war gewesen, dass er ihr nicht nur eine ungeheuer grosse Summe als Abfindung hatte zahlen müssen, sondern auch, dass er das Sorgerecht für seinen Sohn Scorpius verloren hatte. Von Albus hatte Harry erfahren, dass Scorpius seinen Vater seither nur noch einmal im Monat für eine halbe Stunde unter Aufsicht seiner Mutter sehen durfte.

Was es wirklich gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht die ungewohnte Muggelkleidung, die schwarze Stoffhose und der graue Kaschmirpullover, aber am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass es die Augen gewesen waren. Die Augen, die in seiner Schulzeit immer vor Leidenschaft und Hass gebrannt hatten, dann, während der Herrschaft Voldemorts und der kurzen Zeit in Askaban, bevor er freigesprochen worden war, eiskalt geworden waren, damit man den Schmerz darin nicht sehen konnte. Die Augen, die Harry trotz allem immer so fasziniert hatten, waren müde geworden. Sie waren müde geworden und verloschen. Bevor Harry noch genauer darüber hatte nachdenken können, was er da eigentlich im Begriff war zu tun, war er auch schon an Draco Malfoy herangetreten und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er nicht noch mit ihm einen Kaffee trinken kommen würde, in dem kleinen Café direkt um die Ecke am Bahnhof. Dort, wo eigentlich nur Muggel hingingen.

Für einen kleinen Moment vermeinte Harry das verlorene Feuer in den grauen Augen wieder aufflackern zu sehen, aber kurz darauf waren sie wieder stumpf geworden. Nichts desto trotz hatte Draco zu Harrys Erstaunen eingewilligt und nur fünf Minuten später sassen sie sich schweigend in dem Café gegenüber.

Harry war erstaunt gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy seinen Kaffee schwarz trank, hatte er ihn doch eigentlich eher als Teetrinker eingeschätzt. Schliesslich hatte Harry, um das Schweigen zu überbrücken, angefangen, von Lily zu erzählen, davon, wie James und Albus im Sommer seinen Besen gestohlen hatten und mitten in der Nacht einfach davongeflogen waren. Draco hatte ihm zugehört, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und war, als er seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, aufgestanden und gegangen. Nur kurz zugenickt hatte er ihm. Ein Nicken, das Harry als Abschiedsgruss interpretiert hatte. Noch lange hatte er der schmalen Gestalt nachgesehen, wie sie langsam immer kleiner geworden und schliesslich in der Menge verschwunden war.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren seltsam gewesen. Auf der einen Seite hatte Harry im Ministerium wahnsinnig viel zu tun gehabt. Sie waren gerade dabei, die Ermittlungen gegen einen Ring von Händlern mit illegalen Tränken abzuschliessen. Gleichzeitig waren da auch noch die Anwaltstermine gewesen, die er hatte wahrnehmen müssen, ebenso, wie die Termine mit Ginny und einem Mediator. Eine Vorschrift in der magischen Welt. Ohne den letzten Versuch einer Versöhnung, ohne die Gespräche in Beisein eines Mediators, der auch die letzten Chancen ausloten sollte, ob die Ehe nicht doch noch irgendwie zu retten war, war eine Scheidung nur in Ausnahmefällen möglich. Das war mit ein Grund gewesen, warum der Scheidungsprozess der Malfoys solches Aufsehen erregt hatte. Astoria hatte sich auf genau diese Ausnahmefälle bezogen, um eine Mediation obsolet zu machen und die Scheidung möglichst schnell durchzubringen. Ehebruch war einer dieser Fälle, die Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen vor der Eheschliessung, Gewalt oder schwere Verbrechen gegenüber des Partners, aber auch Unfruchtbarkeit andere. Letzteres musste wohl noch aus Zeiten stammen, da es wichtig gewesen war, dass möglichst schnell ein Erbe in die Welt gesetzt wurde, der die Familienlinie weiterführen konnte.

Astoria Greengrass hatte auf Ehebruch und Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen plädiert. Nach dem Treffen mit Malfoy am Bahnhof, hatte sich Harry die Zeitungen kommen lassen, in denen über den Scheidungsprozess der Malfoys berichtet worden war und, mit Hermines Hilfe, auch die Akten, die den Prozess enthielten. Zwar hatte seine Freundin ein wenig seltsam geschaut, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich Harry selber gerade mitten in seiner Scheidung befand und sie Ginnys unberechenbares Temperament kannte, hatte sie ihm stillschweigend die Akten besorgt.

Mehr als einmal war Harry nahe daran gewesen, sich Pergament und Feder zu nehmen und Malfoy einen Brief zu schreiben, ihn um ein weiteres Treffen zu bitten. Die Bilder, welche ihn angeblich verschwommen in der Umarmung eines anderen Mannes zeigten, waren ein Witz und mehr als einmal fragte sich Harry, warum das Gericht sie als Beweise gegen Draco überhaupt zugelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, so war jedenfalls seine Vermutung, spielten da noch alte Rachegefühle und Ressentiments gegen Draco eine Rolle, weil er nach dem Krieg, da er noch minderjährig gewesen war, als er das Mal angenommen und die Todesser nach Hogwarts gelassen hatte und ihm keine aktive Beteiligung an den Verbrechen Voldemorts nachgewiesen werden konnte, freigesprochen worden war.

Trotzdem verwarf Harry den Gedanken, Draco zu schreiben und ihn um ein weiteres Treffen zu bitten, immer wieder. Was hätte er auch als Begründung angeben sollen? Dass er seinen Schulnemesis gerne wiedersehen wollte? Dass er selber gerade mitten in seiner Scheidung steckte und Erfahrungen austauschen wollte? Oder einfach die Wahrheit, dass er Draco gerne wiedersehen wollte, dass er wissen wollte, wie er mit der Situation zurechtkam, dass er mit ihm zusammen so etwas einfaches machen wollte, wie gemeinsam ein Quidditschspiel anschauen zu gehen und anschliessend in irgendeiner Kneipe zur Feier des Sieges oder zum Verwinden der Niederlage etwas zu trinken? Spätestens bei dem Gedanken legte er seine Feder wieder beiseite. Er konnte Draco einfach nicht schreiben.

Und dann kam der Mittwoch, an dem es ihnen endlich gelungen war, den Fall der illegalen Tränkehändler abzuschliessen. Anstatt mit Ron und seinen Kollegen feiern zu gehen, hatte Harry erst noch einen der unzähligen Mediationstermine mit Ginny wahrnehmen müssen. Er wusste eigentlich genau, dass es Zeitverschwendung war und eigentlich war er sich fast sicher, dass Ginny das auch wusste, aber gleichzeitig war ihm auch nur zu gut bewusst, dass er, wenn er die Chance behalten wollte, das Sorgerecht für seine Kinder zumindest mit Ginny teilen zu können, sie wahrnehmen musste.

Erschöpft von den endlosen Diskussionen darüber, dass er zu viel Zeit im Ministerium verbracht und zu wenig für Ginny und die Kinder dagewesen war, betrat er den Lift und wäre beinahe in einen anderen Zauberer hineingelaufen, der direkt neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte. Graue Augen blickten ihn an. Augen, die mindestens genau so müde schauten, wie seine im Moment. Draco Malfoy. Stumm nickten sie sich zu und als Draco den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drückte, ergänzte Harry das Untergeschoss nicht, in das er eigentlich noch gewollt hatte, um ein paar Akten zu holen, die er für den nächsten Tag brauchte. Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen als er fragte: „Kaffee?" Draco Malfoy nickte leicht. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Gemeinsam verliessen sie das Ministerium und setzten sich in das kleine Muggelcafé um die Ecke.

Wieder trank Draco seinen Kaffee schwarz und wieder fragte sich Harry, wann Draco seine Angewohnheit aufgegeben hatte, Tee zu trinken, wie das in Hogwarts immer der Fall gewesen war. Ohne es sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, begann Harry zu erzählen. Erzählte von Ginny und von den Schwierigkeiten, die sie hatten. Er erzählte davon, dass sie dabei waren, sich scheiden zu lassen und war irgendwie überrascht, von Draco keinen hämischen Kommentar zu hören zu bekommen. Als der Blonde seine Tasse ausgetrunken hatte, erhob er sich, lächelte kurz und nickte Harry wieder kurz zu, bevor er in der Menge verschwand.

Am nächsten Tag sass Harry nachmittags über dem Papierkram, den die Verhaftungen vom vorherigen Tag mit sich brachten, als eine grosse, braune Eule auf seinem Schreibtisch landete und einen kleinen Fetzen Pergament fallenliess, den sie im Schnabel getragen hatte. Eigentlich war es eher eine Visitenkarte. Die Visitenkarte eines Anwalts, eines Scheidungsanwalts. Harry musste gar nicht auf die Rückseite schauen, um zu wissen, wer sie ihm geschickt hatte.

Obwohl er jetzt eigentlich einen Grund hatte, um Draco zu schreiben, zumindest ein kleines Dankeschön für die Vermittlung war durchaus angebracht, handelte es sich bei dem Anwalt doch um einen der besten, die in ganz England zu finden war, schob Harry es immer weiter hinaus. Mal hatte er zu viel zu tun, dann hatte ihn das Mediationsgespräch mit Ginny zu sehr aufgewühlt. Als schliesslich das Wochenende kam und Harry vor dem Kamin sass und in die Flammen starrte, hatte er keine Ausreden mehr. Er sass an einem Samstagabend alleine zu Hause und starrte in seinen Kamin. Die Kinder waren in Hogwarts, Ginny wahrscheinlich bei einem ihrer Spiele, Ron und Hermine genossen ihre Zweisamkeit und auch alle anderen Freunde, mit denen er hätte weggehen können, waren entweder schon verabredet oder waren verheiratet und häuslich geworden. Es gab keine Ausreden mehr.

Unwillig schleppte sich Harry an seinen Schreibtisch, griff nach Pergament und Feder und schrieb Draco einen kleinen Brief, in dem er sich für die Adresse bedankte. In einem unglaublichen Anfall von Wagemut schlug er vor, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag zum Kaffeetrinken irgendwo in London treffen könnten. Schon kurz nachdem die Eule abgeflogen war, verfluchte sich Harry für diesen Einfall. Als ob Draco Malfoy auf die Idee kommen würde, mit ihm freiwillig einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Umso überraschter war Harry, als zwei Stunden später seine Eule zurückkam, mit einem kleinen Zettel, auf dem der Name eines Cafés und eine Uhrzeit standen.

Als sich Harry am nächsten Mittag fertigmachte, um sich mit Draco in dem Café zu treffen, war er plötzlich wieder so nervös und aufgeregt, wie damals, als er Ginny nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort um ihr erstes Date gebeten hatte. Mehrmals rutschten seine schweissnassen Hände ab, als er versuchte die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu schliessen. Schliesslich stand er ganze fünf Minuten zu früh vor dem Café und wartete auf Draco Malfoy. Als sie sich seltsam befangen begrüssten, vermeinte Harry das erste Mal seit längerem, wieder so etwas wie ein Funkeln in Dracos grauen Augen zu sehen.

Nacheinander betraten sie das Café und suchten sich einen kleinen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Instinktiv hatten sie sich beide von der grossen Fensterfront wegbewegt. Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, wussten nicht so recht, was sie sich sagen sollten, warum sie eigentlich zusammen hier waren und warum es dann doch von so ungeheuer grossen Wichtigkeit zu sein schien, dass sie sich trafen und die Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Schliesslich war es wieder Harry, der einfach so drauflos zu reden begann. Er erzählte von Lily, die zum Erstaunen aller nach Hufflepuff gekommen war, von James, der mit seinen Streichen dafür sorgte, dass Harry mindestens einmal in der Woche einen Brief aus der Schule erhielt, solange Ginny mit ihrem Quidditschteam unterwegs war und von Albus. Albus, der doch in Slytherin gelandet war und von dem Harry vermutete, dass er für mindestens die Hälfte der Briefe, die er wegen James erhielt, verantwortlich war. Albus, der ihm in seinem letzten Brief erzählt hatte, dass er sich seltsamerweise Sorgen um Scorpius Malfoy machte.

Es war, als hätte die Erwähnung, dass Scorpius offensichtlich unter der Trennung seiner Eltern zu leiden hatte, dass es sogar Albus aufgefallen war, der noch nicht einmal im gleichen Haus war, wie Scorpius, sondern einfach nur ein paar Unterrichtsstunden mit ihm zusammen hatte, einen Wall durchbrochen. Ganz plötzlich begann Draco zu reden. Er erzählte davon, dass es Astoria irgendwie gelungen war, zu erreichen, dass er Scorpius kaum mehr sehen durfte, dass seine Briefe abgefangen und ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt wurden und dass er erst kürzlich über Umwege einen Brief von Scorpius erhalten hatte, in dem ihn sein Sohn verzweifelt fragte, wieso er ihm denn nicht mehr schreiben würde, was er falsch gemacht hätte, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mehr liebte. Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, da verstummte Draco auch schon wieder, fast so, als ob er befürchten würde, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte.

Schlussendlich war es ein spontaner Einfall gewesen. Ein Einfall, für den sich Harry später, als er wieder zu Hause in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin sass, hätte ohrfeigen können. Wie kam er dazu, sich in die Scheidung und die Sorgerechtsregelungen von Draco und Astoria einzumischen? Aber da war es bereits zu spät. Da hatte er bereits angeboten, dass Draco ihm seine Briefe an Scorpius mitgeben könnte, wenn er Albus schrieb und dass Albus sie dann sicher an Scorpius weitergeben würde. Selbst wenn Albus noch mehr Unsinn anstellte als James und sich dazu auch noch dabei nicht erwischen liess, so hatte er doch das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck.

So kam es dann, dass sich Harry und Draco anfingen regelmässig in einem kleinen Café zu treffen. Harry überreichte ihm dann den Brief, den Albus mit seinem eigenen mitgeschickt hatte und gab ihm seine Post an Scorpius. Cremefarbene, ordentlich zusammengefaltete Pergamente, die über und über mit winzigen Buchstaben bedeckt waren.

Mehrere Wochen vergingen. Inzwischen hatte auch der Mediator eingesehen, dass seine Ehe mit Ginny nicht mehr zu retten war. Inzwischen hauptsächlich deshalb, weil keiner der beiden Betroffenen noch ernsthaft ein Interesse daran zeigte. Ginny hatte angefangen, sich regelmässig mit einem Sucher aus einem anderen Team zu verabreden und Harry musste feststellen, dass er sich nun, da die dauernden Vorwürfe wegfielen, wieder deutlich besser mit Ginny unterhalten konnte, als das seit Jahren der Fall gewesen war. Zumindest das hatte die Mediation dann doch gebracht. Sie konnten sich wieder in einem Raum aufhalten und miteinander reden, ohne sich ständig Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen oder sich einfach nur anzuschweigen.

Ihre Scheidung vollzogen sie direkt nach Ablauf des Trennungsjahrs in gegenseitigem Einverständnis. Da Ginny viel unterwegs war, hatten sie sich von Anfang an darauf verständigt, dass Sorgerecht für die drei Kinder zu teilen und möglichst viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Nach dem Termin beim Richter, nach dem die Scheidung rechtskräftig wurde, gingen Harry und Ginny zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken und zum ersten Mal seit langem endete das Treffen nicht damit, dass sie beide das Café wutentbrannt verliessen und in verschiedene Richtungen davongingen.

Die Presse hatte seltsamerweise von der ganzen Sache kaum etwas mitbekommen. Erst am Tag nach der offiziellen Scheidung war auf der zweiten Seite des Tagespropheten ein kleiner Artikel zu lesen, in dem stand, dass die Auflösung der Ehe von Harry und Ginny Potter einvernehmlich geregelt worden sei und Ginny bereits wieder ins Trainingslager ihres Quidditschteams zurückgekehrt sei. Rita Kimmkorn hatte zwar versucht, etwas weiter in der Vergangenheit zu graben, aber aufgrund der Nachrichtensperre, welche der Anwalt, der ihnen von Draco Malfoy empfohlen worden war, verhängt hatte, war kaum etwas von ihren Problemen nach draussen gedrungen. Zu wenig jedenfalls, um Rita mehr als ein paar Hinweise für wilde Spekulationen zu geben.


	2. Teil II

**Die Kaffee-Romanze Teil II**

Es war ungefähr zwei Monate nach der Scheidung, als Harry einen Brief von Astorias Anwalt erhielt. Ein Brief, in dem dieser ihn dazu aufforderte, es auf der Stelle zu unterlassen, die Briefe, die Mr. Malfoy an seinen Sohn schrieb, nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln, da er ansonsten mit einer Anklage würde rechnen müssen. Irgendetwas an dem Tonfall, in dem der Brief geschrieben worden war, hatte Harry stutzig werden lassen. Vielleicht war es die Aggressivität gewesen, die ihm so völlig unangebracht schien, vielleicht die Drohung mit der Anklage, vielleicht aber auch nur das einfache Gefühl, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Welchen Grund könnte Astoria haben, verhindern zu wollen, dass Draco eine Beziehung zu seinem Sohn aufrecht erhalten konnte? Von Albus hatte Harry erfahren, dass sie Scorpius kaum schrieb und wenn, dann waren die Briefe gespickt von Verhaltensregeln und Kritik, dass Scorpius Noten nicht so gut seien, wie es sich für einen Ravenclaw gehörte und seine Freundschaft mit Albus eine Schande für die Familie sei.

All dies reichte jedenfalls, um Harry misstrauisch und sehr neugierig zu machen. Seine Kinder waren in Hogwarts und die meisten Abende verbrachte er alleine zu Hause. Eigentlich hatte er genug Zeit. Bei seinem nächsten Treffen sprach er Draco auf dessen Scheidung und vor allem die Sorgerechtsregelung an. Harry konnte direkt zusehen, wie das Funkeln, das er die letzten Male immer wieder in Dracos Augen hatte entdecken können, wieder verlosch, als dieser stockend zu berichten begann, dass die Ehe mit Astoria noch von seinen Eltern arrangiert worden war. Die Greengrass hatten den Namen gehabt, er das Geld. Es war ein Arrangement gewesen, mit dem er sich hätte abfinden können, mit dem er hätte zufrieden sein können. Nicht glücklich, aber zufrieden. Ein Fall, wie bei seinen Eltern, die in ihrer arrangierten Ehe wirklich glücklich geworden waren, war ohnehin selten. Ihm hätte Zufriedenheit gereicht, wenn da nicht Astoria gewesen wäre.

Astoria, mit ihrem langen, blonden Haar und den strahlend blauen Augen. Astoria, die es liebte, auf Empfängen zu erscheinen, die es liebte, grosse und rauschende Feste abzuhalten und gleichzeitig ein intrigantes Miststück war. Das Erstaunen über Dracos Wortwahl musste Harry wohl vom Gesicht abzulesen gewesen sein. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy das Wort ‚intrigantes Miststück' benutzen würde, um seine Exfrau zu beschreiben. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich trafen, wurden es an diesem Tag zwei Tassen Kaffee, verliessen sie das Café gemeinsam. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Draco jemals freiwillig soviel mit ihm geredet hatte und irgendwie gefiel es ihm. Irgendwie mochte er es, sich mit Draco Malfoy zu unterhalten und irgendwie festigte das auch seinen Entschluss. Den Entschluss, herauszufinden, warum und vor allem, wie es Astoria gelungen war, Draco den Kontakt zu seinem Sohn praktisch zu verbieten. Es musste doch einen Grund dafür geben.

Als sich Harry am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen mit Hermine traf, staunte seine Freundin nicht schlecht, als er sie noch einmal darum bat, ihm die Akten zur Scheidung von Draco zu besorgen und sich erkundigte, ob er tatsächlich dafür, dass er Dracos Briefe an Scorpius weiterleitete, verklagt werden konnte. Es war wohl die Erwähnung der möglichen Klage gewesen, die Hermine überzeugt hatte. Jedenfalls versprach sie, sich sofort in die Arbeit zu stürzen und ihm die Akten noch am gleichen Tag zuzusenden.

Noch am gleichen Abend, kurz vor Feierabend, trafen die Akten mit einer kleinen Notiz von Hermine ein, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Vordergründig sei es zwar nicht möglich, ihn zu verklagen, weil er die Briefen von Draco an Scorpius weitergeleitet hätte, aber nach dem, was sie den Akten entnehmen habe können, würde Astoria sicher ein Möglichkeit finden, dennoch zu klagen.

Zwei Wochen kämpfte sich Harry durch die Akten. Zwei Wochen, in denen er jeden Beweis für Dracos Untreue, jeden Hinweis darauf, dass er angeblich Astoria verschwiegen hatte, dass er schwul sei, mehrfach untersuchte, jeder möglichen Spur nachging. Die Fotos gaben ihm schliesslich einen ersten Hinweis. Er entdeckte Spuren von Zaubern, welche dazu verwendet wurden, um Bilder zu bearbeiten. Leider war es nicht mehr möglich, die Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen und das ursprüngliche Bild wiederherzustellen. Aber es war eine erste Spur.

Als Harry Draco nach zwei Wochen harter Arbeit im Café traf, um ihm Scorpius Brief zu übergeben, war dem Blonden direkt anzusehen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die grauen Augen wirkten wieder so stumpf, wie damals, als Harry ihn das erste Mal wieder auf dem Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Als er fragte, warum ihm Harry nichts von der Androhung einer Klage gegen ihn erzählt hatte, schienen sich tiefe Falten in sein Gesicht zu graben. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte angespannt, wirkte so, als ob er sich schon innerlich darauf eingestellt hatte, dass Harry jetzt selbstverständlich keine Briefe mehr von ihm an Scorpius weiterleiten würde. Selbstverständlich nicht. Wieso sollte Harry, der Auror, das Aushängeschild des Ministeriums, nachdem er gerade selber seine Scheidung erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte, es riskieren, angeklagt zu werden und vielleicht doch noch nachträglich das Sorgerecht für seine Kinder zu verlieren. Nicht, dass Draco Ginny Weasley so eingeschätzt hätte, nicht nach dem, was Harry ihm erzählt hatte, aber das Risiko wollte Harry sicher nicht eingehen.

Umso erstaunter war er dann, als Harry ihn nach seinem Brief für Scorpius fragte. Davon, dass er angefangen hatte, Nachforschungen anzustellen, dass ihn die Bilder, die Astoria als Beweise vorgelegt hatte, seltsam vorkamen, sagte er nichts. Allerdings fragte er Draco dann doch, warum er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, warum er die Vorwürfe einfach hinkommen hatte. Auf diese Frage jedoch erhielt er keine Antwort.

Eine Woche verging und eine weitere. Nachdem Harry bei seinen Nachforschungen zu den Bildern in eine Sackgasse geraten war, hatte er beschlossen, mit Astoria Greengrass und vor allem ihrer Vergangenheit weiterzumachen. Wie ihre Schwester hatte Astoria Hogwarts besucht und war in Slytherin gewesen. Nach ihrem Abschluss fehlten allerdings gut zwei Jahre, bei denen Harry nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was sie in dieser Zeit getan hatte und wo sie gewesen war. Zwei Jahre, in denen sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen zu sein schien.

Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, aber Harry war an diesem Punkt und vor allem nach seinen Jahren als Auror weit davon entfernt, an so etwas wie Zufälle zu glauben, als genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er dabei war, Astorias Vergangenheit genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, ein Brief von ihrem Anwalt bei ihm eintraf. Ein Brief mit der Ankündigung, dass sie, da er weiterhin Dracos Briefe zu Scorpius weiterleitete, entsprechende, rechtliche Schritte gegen ihn einleiten würden. So war denn auch seine erste Reaktion, nachdem die Eule wieder abgeflogen war, ein Gefühl von Bestätigung, das Wissen, auf der richtigen Spur zu sein. Irgendetwas musste in den zwei Jahren geschehen sein, in denen Astoria quasi von der Bildfläche verschwunden gewesen war. Irgendetwas, was vielleicht auch erklärte, warum Astoria in der Scheidung von Draco mit derart schmutzigen Mitteln gekämpft hatte.

Harrys zweite Reaktion war Sorge. Sorge um Draco, nicht um sich selber. So gut glaubte er Ginny inzwischen zu kennen, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht wegen dieser Geschichte in einen Sorgerechtstreitfall hineinziehen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Von Albus wusste er, dass auch Ginny ihn dazu ermutigt hatte, sich mit Scorpius anzufreunden. So war es dann auch keine allzu grosse Überraschung mehr, als, nur eine Stunde nach dem Brief, das Feuer in seinem Kamin grün aufflammte und Ginnys Kopf erschien.

Wortreich beschwor sie ihn dazu, sich auf keinen Handel mit Astoria und ihrem Anwalt einzulassen, sondern gleich den Anwalt, der auch ihre Scheidung geregelt hatte, hinzuziehen. Als Harry sie fragen konnte, woher sie von der Klage wusste, erzählte ihm Ginny von dem Brief, den sie von Astoria erhalten hatte. Ein Brief, in dem Astoria ihr ihr Leid als verlassene und betrogene Ehefrau geklagt hatte und anscheinend der Meinung gewesen sei, in Ginny eine Leidensgenossin zu finden. Jedenfalls habe ihr Astoria geraten, wegen der Frage nach dem Sorgerecht für die Kinder noch einmal vor Gericht zu gehen. Mit der Klage gegen Harry hätte sie dann alle Chancen, das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Kinder zu bekommen. Nur damit, dass Ginny anscheinend mit der Regelung zufrieden sein könnte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Aber trotzdem hatte Ginny derart drängend, beunruhigt und auch besorgt gewirkt, dass Harry gleich anschliessend mit dem Anwalt Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Von den juristischen Ausdrücken hatte er zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber doch genug, um zu wissen, dass er nun, da er offiziell angeklagt worden war, auch ganz offiziell gegen Astoria ermitteln durfte. Zwar hatte ihm der Anwalt nahegelegt, immer dafür zu sorgen, dass er dabei nie alleine sei, aber an sich durfte Harry in seinem eigenen Fall selber ermitteln.

Es war bereits spätabends, als Harry an diesem Tag aus dem Ministerium nach Hause zurückkehrte. Müde setzte er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin und überlegte sich das Vorgehen für die nächsten Tage. Als erstes würde er sich wohl mit Draco treffen müssen, um diesen von den neuen Entwicklungen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Eine Aufgabe, die ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Harry hatte es genossen, die letzten Monate zu beobachten, wie Dracos Augen freudig aufgeblitzt waren, wann immer er einen neuen Brief von seinem Sohn erhalten hatte. Ein freudiges Aufblitzen, welches Harry, wie er sich jetzt eingestand, vielleicht auch in Hogwarts bereits gerne gesehen hätte. Ein Blitzen, dass ihn kribbelig werden liess und das er immer wieder sehen wollte. Während Harry die Hitze genoss, die in ihm bei dem Gedanken an Draco Malfoy aufstieg, steuerte eine kleine Eule das Fenster seiner Wohnung an und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett, bevor sie energisch mit dem Schnabel an die Scheibe klopfte.

Leise stöhnend erhob sich Harry und öffnete das Fenster. Als er jedoch den weissen Bauchfleck der Eule sah, war alle Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. Der weisse Bauchfleck. Er kannte nur eine einzige Eule, die einen solchen Fleck hatte. Albus Eule. Er hatte sie ihm selber zum Schulanfang in Hogwarts geschenkt. Im Umschlag, den die Eule im Schnabel gehabt hatte, befand sich nur ein abgerissenes Stück Pergament. Albus Handschrift war krakelig und in der Eile hatte sein Sohn vergessen, sowohl Satzzeichen, als auch Absätze zu benutzen. Einzig die grossen Ausrufezeichen am Ende waren nicht zu übersehen und sie waren es, die Harrys Besorgnis erst recht wachsen liessen. Albus benutzte nie Ausrufezeichen. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass er sie albern finden würde und jetzt gleich ein halbes Dutzend in einem Brief vorzufinden, sprach eindeutig von den Sorgen, die er sich um Scorpius machen musste. Selbst wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, wenn ihn jemand danach fragte. Allerdings sprach die Tatsache, dass er sich weniger Sorgen um die Anklage machte, unter der sein Vater stand, als die Gedanken, dass Scorpius die Treffen mit seinem Vater ganz verwehrt worden waren, angeblich, weil er gegen die Auflagen für den Umgang mit seinem Sohn verstossen hätte, eine eindeutige Sprache.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er bereits seine bequemen Hausroben trug, griff Harry nach dem Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen. Wenig später stieg er in Dracos Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung. Das Zimmer lag im Dämmerlicht und doch konnte er die Gestalt, die in einem der Sessel sass und blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte, deutlich ausmachen.

„Bist du gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mehr die Posteule spielen wirst?" Die Bitterkeit in Dracos Stimme, schnitt Harry ins Herz. Mehr noch, als die versteinerte Miene oder die tiefen Falten, die sich im Halbschatten nur zu deutlich auf Dracos Gesicht abzeichneten. Falten, die eigentlich nicht dort sein sollten.

Vielleicht war es eine Eingebung gewesen, vielleicht Instinkt, der Harry in die Küche gehen und Kaffee holen liess. Mit Milch für sich selber und schwarz, aber diesmal mit einem Schuss Alkohol für Draco und irgendetwas liess ihn später, als sie sich am viel zu grossen Tisch gegenüber sassen, die richtigen Worte finden. Worte, die Draco davon überzeugten, dass er sich nicht von Astoria einschüchtern liess und Worte, die Draco endlich dazu brachten, ihm zu erzählen, was genau vorgefallen war, auch wenn es nicht viel war. Astoria hatte sich wohl deutlich mehr von ihrer Ehe mit Draco versprochen, als dieser ihr hatte geben können und wollen. Seitdem seine Eltern Voldemort in seinem Zuhause beherbergt hatten, hatte Draco eine Abneigung gegen grosse Herrenhäuser, mit langen, dunklen Korridoren und riesigen Zimmern, die schon fast an Säle erinnerten, entwickelt. Es gab Nächte, in denen er nicht schlafen konnte und rastlos durch die Wohnung lief. Draco Malfoy hatte angefangen, ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben zu führen, mied grosse Menschenansammlungen und vor allem die Presse. Astoria hatte sich damit nicht abfinden können und wollen.

Das waren jedenfalls die Gründe für die Trennung gewesen, von denen Draco wusste. Er schloss aber nicht aus, dass Astoria noch weitere gehabt haben musste. Harry jedenfalls vermutete es. Anders konnte er sich ihre aggressive Reaktion, die Klage gegen ihn und auch das Umgangsverbot nicht erklären.

Die Tage vergingen. Harry war so beschäftigt mit seinen Nachforschungen zu den zwei Jahren, in denen Astoria verschwunden gewesen war, dass die Zeit zu fliegen schien und schneller, als er damit gerechnet hatte, war der Tag da, an dem die Klage gegen ihn vor Gericht verhandelt werden sollte.

Harry traf gemeinsam mit seinem Anwalt deutlich vor dem angesetzten Termin ein. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, sich gut vorzubereiten, auch wenn er die ganzen letzten Tage für Nachforschungen verwendet hatte, so war er doch nervös und aufgeregt. Das, was er vorhatte, war ein Risiko. Ein Risiko, das Draco den Umgang mit seinem Sohn komplett kosten konnte, aber gleichzeitig auch die Möglichkeit bot, dass die gesamte Scheidung noch einmal neu aufgerollt und verhandelt wurde. Warum es Harry so wichtig geworden war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Draco wieder Kontakt zu seinem Sohn haben konnte, dass es dem anderen gut ging, konnte er nicht sagen und das war auch einer der Punkte, bei denen er sich einfach verbot, weiterzudenken. Denn darüber nachzudenken, hätte auch bedeutet, darüber nachzudenken, ob es nicht noch einen weiteren, wichtigen Punkt gab, warum seine Ehe mit Ginny gescheitert war. Ein Punkt, der nichts mit seiner Vision von einer perfekten Familie, mit Überstunden im Ministerium und gegenseitigen Vorwürfen zu tun hatte. Ein Punkt, über den er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Andere waren schwul. Andere konnten schwul sein. Aber er nicht. Er war Harry Potter und Harry Potter hatte Frauen zu bevorzugen. So einfach war das. Da gab es nichts darüber nachzudenken. Das hatte so zu sein und das war auch so.

Die Gerichtsverhandlung zog sich über den ganzen Tag. Mehr als einmal fürchtete Harry, dass alles kippen könnte, dass er es mit seinem Eingreifen nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte und mehr als einmal griff er, wenn auch ohne grosse Begeisterung, auf seinen Namen zurück, um die Richter, aber auch die Zuschauer zu überzeugen. Als er am Abend das Gericht endlich verlassen konnte, war die Klage wegen Nichtigkeit fallengelassen worden und es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, erhebliche Zweifel an Astorias Glaubwürdigkeit zu säen. Zweifel, die er mit einem gezielten Interview mit Rita Kimmkorn, zu dem er sich hatte durchringen können, zu vertiefen plante.

Es verging eine ganze Woche, bevor er Draco wieder in ihrem Café traf. Inzwischen war es ihr Café geworden, mit ihrem Stammplatz an der Wand in der Ecke, wo sie von draussen niemand beobachten konnte und sie sich immer dienstags trafen. Schweigend sassen sie sich gegenüber und tranken ihren Kaffee. Draco wirkte etwas entspannter, als noch bei ihrem letzten Treffen und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry, wie der Blonde ein kleines bisschen Zucker in seinen Kaffee rieseln liess. Nicht viel, nicht einmal eine Löffelspitze, aber doch ein wenig Zucker. Etwas, was er bisher noch nie getan hatte.

Ob es die Zweifel gewesen waren, die Harry während seiner Gerichtsverhandlung an Astorias Aussagen geweckt hatte oder ob es das Interview gewesen war, das er Rita Kimmkorn gegeben hatte, konnte später wohl niemand mehr sagen, aber das Scheidungsverfahren Malfoy gegen Malfoy geborene Greengrass wurde neu aufgenommen. Ein neuer Richter hatte den Vorsitz und als ihm die Fotos vorgelegt wurden, lehnte er sich rundweg als zu unscharf und daher nicht als Beweis zulässig ab. Dafür wurden Zeugen gehört. Zeugen, die bestätigen konnten, dass Draco ein zuverlässiger Ehemann gewesen war. Zeugen, die bestätigten, dass Scorpius unter der Trennung von seinem Vater litt und Zeugen, die davon erzählten, dass sich Astoria nur am Rande für ihren Sohn interessierte. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Die Wahrheit darüber, dass sich Astoria in den zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts im Ausland in einen mittellosen Zauberer verliebt hatte, aber gleichzeitig nicht auf ein Leben im Luxus hatte verzichten wollen. Als ihre Eltern sie dann zu einer Ehe mit Draco Malfoy überreden wollten, hatte sie ihre Chance gesehen und zugestimmt.

Anfangs war alles gut gegangen. Sie hatte bald den gewünschten Erben geboren und sich anschliessend ihren Geliebten zum Liebhaber genommen. Nur hatte diesem das irgendwann nicht mehr ausgereicht und er hatte sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Astoria hatte den Luxus, an den sie sich gewöhnt hatte, nicht aufgeben wollen und hatte aber auch gewusst, dass ihr Liebhaber nicht mehr ein Jahr warten würde, bis sie offiziell von Draco geschieden wurde, mal ganz abgesehen von den erheblichen finanziellen Einbussen, welche sie durch eine ordnungsgemässe Scheidung gehabt hätte. Es hatte schneller gehen müssen. Der Kampf um das Sorgerecht für Scorpius war nur ein kleiner Bonus obendrauf gewesen. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wie sehr sie Draco damit würde treffen können und damit gleichzeitig äusserst effektiv dafür sorgen konnte, dass er von sich aus keine Schritte gegen sie unternehmen würde, um nicht das letzte bisschen Umgangsrecht, das ihm noch geblieben war, zu gefährden.

Der Prozess zog sich über mehrere Tage. Immer mehr hässliche Details wurden aufgedeckt, bis schliesslich das Urteil gesprochen wurde. Die ursprüngliche Regelung wurde aufgehoben. Draco musste zwar weiterhin Unterhalt für seine Exfrau bezahlen, aber nicht in dem Ausmass wie zuvor und vor allem, und das war der Teil, der ihm viel wichtiger schien, wurde ihm das Sorgerecht für Scorpius zugesprochen. Komplett, ohne Einschränkungen. Als sie das Gerichtsgebäude verliessen, Harry voran, gefolgt von Draco und dem Anwalt, mussten sie sich erstmals den vielen Reportern erwehren, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Harry überliess es dem Anwalt, den Ausgang des Prozess zu kommentieren und verlegte sich stattdessen darauf, Dracos Reaktionen zu beobachten. Der harte Ausdruck wich langsam aus seinem Gesicht und auch seine Augen wirkten nicht mehr so abgestumpft und müde.

Einige Tage später trafen sie sich wieder in ihrem Café. Diesmal tauschten sie keine Pergamente aus, sondern sassen einfach nur am Tisch, die Kaffeetassen vor sich. Mit Verwunderung, in die sich auch ein wenig Erleichterung mischte, beobachtete Harry, wie Draco einen ganzen Teelöffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee rieseln liess und als er quer über den Tisch nach seiner Hand griff und sanft mit den Finger darüberfuhr, liess Harry es geschehen. Vielleicht war das auch für ihn die Chance auf einen neuen Anfang.


End file.
